In an era of constant connectivity, an inability to efficiently backup and recover large sets of data can be a severe liability. Traditional systems may utilize a scale-out backup architecture that divides and distributes large backup workloads across multiple proxy clients of computing cluster nodes. However, the workload distribution of backup workloads in traditional systems may result in the proxy clients fetching backup data blocks from the computing cluster nodes in an uneven manner, thereby overutilizing (e.g., overloading) some nodes while underutilizing others during backup input/output operations. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for load balancing backup data.